


What are friends for [Podfic]

by cantarina



Category: Leverage
Genre: Collection: Purimgifts Day 2, Eliot Spencer's Cooking, Gen, POV Female Character, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:27:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23028547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cantarina/pseuds/cantarina
Summary: Author's summary: Her ex-husband's associates are occasionally useful. For example, when Maggie has a really bad feeling about her latest client.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7
Collections: Purimgifts 2020





	What are friends for [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hagar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hagar/gifts).
  * Inspired by [What are friends for](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1303576) by [Hagar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hagar/pseuds/Hagar). 



[Download or listen to MP3 on Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1BPFhDxBPyEwpbUuDfaFFKCKYnLMVfm9i/view?usp=sharing)

  
[Creme brule, with a huge caramel lace decoration]


End file.
